Electric vehicles include batteries that provide power to a motor and other components of the electric vehicle. A battery may include a plurality (e.g., tens, hundreds, or thousands) of individual battery cells coupled in series and/or parallel to provide various amounts of current and/or voltage. The electric vehicle may include a battery management/monitoring system (BMS) which may receive operational data about the battery from a battery sensor. The BMS may monitor the data received from the battery sensor, which may be used to control charging and discharging of the battery.